


Bikini Bottom

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Bukan tentang Spongebob. Tapi tentang Kyungsoo yang membenci Jongin dan sebuah paket berisi pakaian dalam.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Bikini Bottom

**Title**

Bikini Bottom

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin

Doh Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Oh Sehun

Lu Han (Mentioned)

Ibu Kyungsoo

**Warning**

Cerita ini menggunakan bahasa tidak baku. Harap yang kurang suka membaca cerita dengan bahasa tidak baku, mundur alon-alon.

**Summary**

Bukan tentang Spongebob. Tapi tentang Kyungsoo yang membenci Jongin dan sebuah paket berisi pakaian dalam.

**Author’s Note**

Halo, prompter. Aku mau sujud dulu sama yang punya prompt karena prompt nya LUCU BANGET sampe aku rebutan prompt nya huhuhuhu maaf ya kalo ini mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi kamu. Maaf juga, aku gak bisa mewujudkan keinginan Rate M nya karena jujur aku gak bisaaaa TT.TT Kaisoo yang aku bayangin selalu yang Uwu Uwu soalnya:( maaf yaaa

Lalu untuk kamu, terima kasih sudah memberi motivasi sekaligus ngeledekin aku karena dah kelar nulis duluan.  _ Thank you _ !

Selamat membaca!

**Kode Prompt**

BL030 “Perkara biasa bagi Kyungsoo bila terjebak di lift yang rusak. Namun menjadi perkara yang rumit jika terjebak di lift bersama mantan kekasih yang berusaha dilupakannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Banyak suka duka yang Kyungsoo rasain setelah empat tahun kerja di perusahaan ekspedisi barang. Dulu, waktu awal-awal kerja dan Kyungsoo masih jadi  _ trainee _ . Dia sering banget ditegur bahkan dipotong gaji gara-gara salah kirim paket dan sering lelet ngirim paket karena masih susah nyari alamat rumah.

Masuk ke tahun pertama, Kyungsoo udah beradabtasi. Dia udah banyak hapal alamat orang-orang yang sering belanja online. Di tahun pertama dia kerja, dia cuma dipotong gaji satu kali. Tau gara-gara apa? Gara-gara sakit cacar. Dia gak masuk kerja sampe sembilan hari.

Gak pernah sakit, giliran sakit eh malah cacar. Kan tyduck macho ya. Tapi yaudah lah. Masih untung dia masih digaji dan bisa bekerja tanpa beban—karena gak ada teman-teman kurir nya yang lain yang ketularan cacar dari dia. Soalnya kan biasanya kata orang cacar itu nularnya setelah orang yang menderita sembuh. 

Oke lanjut.

Masuk tahun kedua dan ketiga, Kyungsoo udah gak  _ noob _ lagi. Udah  _ pro _ banget dia sekarang. Bahkan beberapa kali pernah dikasih kepercayaan buat sortir barang di gudang kurang lebih dua bulan—yang mana gajinya tentu lebih besar. Tapi emang dasar Kyungsoo itu kaya Bolang, sukanya pergi kesana kemari pake motor, jadinya dia lebih milih balik ke lapangan lagi. 

“Kyung! Anterin paket lagi ya! Ada sepuluh nih. Yang satu deket dari sini tuh. Apartemen sebelah.” 

“Kok jadi nambah lagi?  _ Shift _ gua udah mau habis ini.” Protes Kyungsoo. Alisnya udah nukik aja kayak cerita selingkuhnya Lee Taeoh. Gak terima dia tuh. Udah mau pulang malah disuruh ngantar paket lagi.

“Udah anter aja pokoknya! Ntar gua kasih tau bos biar lu dapet  _ extra _ poin.” 

Alis balik normal lagi, senyum lebar menghampiri. Suka nih dia kalo udah denger dapet  _ extra _ poin. Lumayan kan buat ditabung. Biasa, apalagi kalo bukan buat belanja  _ action figure _ .

Ya gitulah. Kyungsoo tuh  _ hobby _ nya emang agak gak tau diri sama profesinya. Gaji masih di darat tapi  _ hobby _ ngoleksi  _ action figure _ yang harganya selangit.

“Nah gitu dong. Okedeh, berangkat gua. Bilangin Ravi,  _ shift _ dia nambah hari ini soalnya si Jaehyun gak masuk. Sakit.”

“Iya dah tau. Udah sana pergi.” 

Kepala pengap, bau apek karena matahari, dan baju keringetan udah biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Dulu-dulu sih dia ngeluh. Sekarang mau ngeluh bisa sih. Tapi dia mikir ntar kalo kebanyakan ngeluh dan protes dia dipecat lagi sama atasan. Mau makan apa dia kalo gak kerja? 

_ Ya jual aja action figure nya:) _

Kadang-kadang, dia juga suka iri sih kalo misalnya nganterin paket ke apartemen-apartemen mewah. Apalagi yang punya tuh anak-anak muda seumuran dia. Mikirnya kok enak banget ya mereka udah tinggal di apartemen aja. Dia mah masih numpang sama orang tua.

Kayak apartemen sebelah ini contohnya. Anak-anak kantornya nyebut apartemen mewah ini dengan apartemen sebelah karena letaknya emang dekat banget sama kantor mereka. Isinya anak-anak sultan semua. Kadang yang dibeli juga barang-barang mewah. Persis barang terakhir yang bakal Kyungsoo antar sekarang. 

Di keterangannya sih, paket dari merk pakaian terkenal. Kyungsoo kadang geleng-geleng juga kalo liat harga pakaian sampe dua digit. Mending uangnya beliin makanan dah. Kenyang.

“Maaf dek, mau kemana?”

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu masuk  _ basement _ , ada petugas keamanan.

“Ke atas, pak. Nganterin paket.” Jawab Kyungsoo.

“Maaf, bisa ditinggal disini aja paketnya. Nanti kami yang akan sampaikan kepada yang bersangkutan.” Kata bapak itu lagi.

Kyungsoo ngernyitin dahi. “Tapi barangnya harus diterima langsung sama yang punya pak. Ini kebijakan dari kantor saya.” Jelas Kyungsoo.

“Iya saya paham. Tapi sekarang peraturan disini sudah berubah. Jadi adek bisa taruh paketnya disini aja.” 

Berubah? Ngadi-ngadi ni orang ya? Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo baru aja ngantar paket kesini kemaren. Gak ada tuh dicegat-cegat kayak sekarang.

Kyungsoo tau kok. Ini satpam sebenernya minta duit. Gak tau dah biar apa, tapi Kyungsoo udah sering nih nemu satpam modelan begini kalo nganter paket ke komplek-komplek elit dan apartemen mewah lain. Tapi baru kali ini di apartemen sebelah ada satpam yang malak begini. Biasanya juga udah kenal sama dia.

“Kemarin saya kesini gak ada tuh dicegat begini. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah peraturannya?” 

Satpam nya keliatan jengkel. Mungkin heran sama Kyungsoo yang susah dikibulin. Ya maap-maap. Kyungsoo nganterin paket kesini bukan baru satu dua kali. Udah sering. Ini satpam aja kayaknya yang masih baru, udah songong mau malakin kurir paket.

“Gak bisa. Udah pokoknya—“

“Ada apa nih pak?” 

Kyungsoo sama si bapak satpam kompak noleh waktu denger suara itu. Muka Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sepet banget waktu ngeliat siapa gerangan.

_ Kebetulan macam apa pula _ batin Kyungsoo.

“Loh, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo langsung nutupin mukanya pake kaca  _ helm _ . Pake acara kejepit lagi ujung jarinya. Sakit coi:)

“Abangnya kenal sama dia?” Tanya pak satpam.

“Kenal pak. Ini temen saya. Kenapa dia?”

“Ini katanya mau anter paket ke atas. Saya bilang ditinggal disini aja, eh dianya gak mau.”

Dengan segenap emosi yang ditahan, Kyungsoo buka lagi kaca  _ helm _ nya dengan enggak santai lalu, “saya bukan gak mau pak. Tapi ini udah prosedur.” Katanya. Kesal. Mana laper lagi, hadeh. Bikin naik darah aja.

“Mau antar paket ke unit berapa, Kyung?” Tanya orang yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul.

Kyungsoo ngelirik dikit trus jawab ketus, “C61.” 

“Oh, yaudah pak dia sama saya aja. Unit C61 punya temen saya.” Katanya. Si bapak satpam ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil senyum manis karena diselipin duit lembar merah.

“Yuk, gue temenin.” 

Mau gak mau, Kyungsoo nurut. Kalo bukan karena tuntutan kerjaan mah, ogah dia nurutin ini orang. 

“Kok tumben jam segini masih nganterin paket? Biasanya tiap hari Rabu jam segini lo udah pulang.” Pertanyaan terlontar waktu  _ lift _ udah mulai bergerak naik. 

Kyungsoo diem aja. Tiba-tiba berasa sariawan, jadi susah ngomong.

“Besok kalo nganter paket kesini lagi trus ketemu sama satpam yang tadi, bilang aja sama gue ya. Ntar gue bantuin.” Katanya lagi. Masih coba ngajak ngobrol.

Dengan baik hati Kyungsoo jawab, “Y.” 

Ya cukup lah. 

Cukup buat bikin makan hati. 

_ Lift _ berhenti di lantai tiga. Beruntung unit C61 nya gak jauh dari  _ lift _ tadi. Jadi Kyungsoo gak perlu denger cingcong ini orang yang dari tadi gak tau kenapa kok keliatan semangat banget ketemu dia.

“Lo pulang aja. Paketnya nanti biar gue yang kasih ke temen gue.” 

Kyungsoo ngedengus. 

“Gue gak punya duit seratus ribu.” Ucapnya setelah mengetuk pintu apartemen di depannya. Pikir dia ini orang sama aja kayak satpam di bawah tadi. Udah tau paket nya mesti Kyungsoo pastiin diterima langsung sama yang punya. Masih aja sok-sok nawarin bantuan.

Maap-maap, sensi nya jadi dobel nih. Sensi karena laper dan sensi karena hal lain lagi. Ya nanti kalian juga tau kenapa.

Ngerasa disindir, orang itu cuma bisa senyum kecut. “ _ Sorry _ , maksud gue—“

“Kenapa nih, ribut-ribut di depan pintu apartemen gua?” 

Kyungsoo yang tadi lagi senderan di dinding langsung berdiri tegap. Kayaknya ini yang punya paket. Harus jaga  _ image _ , biar nama baik perusahaan tetap terjaga saudara-saudara.

“Dengan Mas Sehun Oh?” Tanya Kyungsoo.

Alis Sehun naik sebelah, “iya,” jawabnya.

“Ada paket untuk Mas Sehun.” Kata Kyungsoo sambil ngarahin kamera _handphone_ nya buat _scan_ _barcode_ yang ada di paket.

“Oh, iya.  _ Thanks _ .” Sahut Sehun nerima paketnya. Kyungsoo balas dengan senyum trus nundukin kepala sedikit, tanda dia ngucapin terima kasih dan berlalu gitu aja.

Tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah ‘pahlawan’ nya hari ini.

“Mingkem Jong,” kata Sehun waktu ngeliat Jongin masih termenung di depan pintu apartemennya.

“Hah?” 

“Hah, heh, hah, heh. Udah ayo masuk, jangan bengong mulu.”

Jongin buru-buru masuk ke dalam setelah ngebungkuk sedikit buat ngambil sesuatu. Kain kecil di tangannya dia lipat rapih. Senyum kecilnya terukir.

“ _See you soon_ , Kyungsoo.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Namanya Jongin. Jongin Kim. 

Gak ada hal spesial yang bisa dideskripsikan tentang dia. Cuma pemuda biasa yang lagi menekuni dunia  _ photography _ .

Oh, mungkin ini satu hal yang bikin Jongin jadi spesial.

Dia jomblo.

Spesial kan? Jarang-jarang ada orang ganteng tapi jomblo kayak dia, gitu katanya.

Dua minggu lalu sih, Jongin masih punya pacar. Tapi sayang, cuma sampe disitu aja. Biasalah, cinta anak muda. Alesan sama-sama sibuk aja bisa bikin putus.

“Lu kenal Jong, sama kurir tadi?” tanya Sehun begitu mereka udah di dalam. Dia lagi bukain paket yang tadi dianterin. Pas banget hari ini dia mau foto barang-barang  _ endorse _ -an.

“Kenal. Mantan.” Jawab Jongin santai sambil ngeluarin alat perangnya hari ini. Kamera dan lensa-lensanya.

“Mantan?” Sehun berhentiin bentar kegiatannya yang lagi bukain bungkus baju nya, trus ngeliatin Jongin yang masih santai ngebelai kamera-kameranya.

“Iya. Kenapa sih? Kaget banget. Santai aja, gak usah kaget begitu.” Kata Jongin.

“Lu bukannya jomblo  _ ngenes _ ?” tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin ngedengus doang sambil ketawa garing.

_ Gak tau aja dia gue bucinnya kayak gimana  _ batin Jongin.

“Kenapa tuh putusnya?”

Jongin ngedongak trus naikin alisnya sebelah “kok lau kepo?” tanya nya.

“Yaa penasaran aja. Bocah kalo pacaran tuh putusnya gara-gara apa?” kata Sehun. Mukanya ngeselin, pengen Jongin tabok rasanya.

“Sadar gak, yang lu katain bocah udah pernah pacaran? Elu, udah bangkotan begitu, udah pernah belom?” sindir Jongin. Ya gak serius sih, bercanda aja. Dia tau kok Sehun juga bucin. Masih satu  _ family _ lah sama dia kalo masalah bucin.

“Wah,” kata Sehun. Dia banting main-main baju yang dia pegang trus ngelangkah mendekat ke arah Jongin. Trus habis itu, “lu gak liat nih apaan? Hah, gak liat?” dia mamerin cincin perak di jari manis sebelah kirinya. 

Iya tau dah punya tunangan iya. Tunangannya Sehun itu namanya Lu Han. Sekarang lagi di negeri seberang, lanjutin pendidikan S2.

Jongin nampol tangan Sehun trus ketawa ngikik. “Iya dah yang udah punya calon mah. Diem aja lah gua.” 

“Makanya gua tanya, putusnya gara-gara apa. Kalo Cuma masalah sepele mah ya bocah namanya.” Kata Sehun lagi.

Jongin sama Sehun baru kenal satu bulan belakangan. Semenjak Jongin tekun dengan dunia foto-fotonya, dia jadi banyak dapat tawaran buat fotoin  _ selebgram _ dan  _ influencer _ . Baik itu untuk foto mereka dengan barang  _ endorse _ -an masing-masing ataupun fotoin produk yang dijual sama  _ selebgram _ atau  _ influencer _ itu sendiri.

Sehun ini salah satunya.

Jongin kenal Sehun dari temennya di _club_ _photography_. Waktu itu sebenernya Sehun minta temen Jongin itu yang fotoin dia. Eh tapi temen Jongin itu udah ada kontrak sama _influencer_ lain. Jadinya dia lempar aja ke Jongin dan untungnya Sehun cocok sama Jongin.

Ya bukan cocok masalah hati ya, netijen yang budiman. Tapi cocok dalam arti mereka punya selera yang sama soal  _ mode _ dan  _ photography _ . Jadilah akhirnya Sehun yang mengontrak Jongin untuk jadi fotografer dia selama enam bulan kedepan.

Begitu.

“Ya gitulah.” Jawab Jongin seadanya. Gak mau terlalu nyebutin gara-gara apa.

“Ooohh. Kalo jawabnya gitu berarti alasannya gak jauh dari sibuk, atau bosan, atau mantan lu lagi mau ujian. Gua perhatiin tadi kayaknya dia masih bocah tuh.” Kata Sehun. Jongin nyibir.

“Enak aja. Seumuran gua dia.” Protes Jongin. Dahi nya ngerut gak terima.

“Yaudah dong, biasa aja mukanya. Katanya udah mantan?” 

Emang sengaja mancing-mancing emosi kayaknya Sehun. Kalo diladenin nanti makin senang dia. Jadi Jongin diemin aja. Dari pada baku hantam.

Bukan apa-apa sih. Jongin males aja ngungkit-ngungkit masalah itu. Pusing mikirinnya. Mending fokus dulu aja lah sama kerjaan dia sekarang. 

“Yaudah yok mulai. Jangan bengong begitu.  _ Sorry _ , gua bercanda Jong. Jangan dipikirin banget kenapa sih?”

Kan. Emang dasarnya pengen ngecengin Jongin doang. Apa itu minta maaf?

#KFFdiRumahAja

Selesai dengan tugas nganterin paket, Kyungsoo langsung pulang ke rumah. Padahal tadi niatnya mau melipir sebentar buat beli cemilan tapi udah males.

Mendadak  _ badmood _ karena ketemu Jongin.

Heran dia juga. Dari sekian banyak orang yang dia kenal, kenapa harus Jongin gitu? Kayak gak ada orang lain aja–

DUG

“ADOH” 

–kan, kepentok pintu lemari.

Banyak banget perasaan musibah hari ini.

Dipalak satpam lah,

Jari kejepit kaca  _ helm _ lah,

Ketemu mantan lah,

Kejedot pintu lemari lah,

_ Habis ini apa lagi nih? _ Batin Kyungsoo.

Dengan wajah yang merengut, dia pilih baju yang mau dipake trus masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai bersih-bersih dia langsung rebahan di kasur. Helaan napasnya kedengeran nyaring. Tanda kalo  _ mood _ nya emang lagi enggak bagus.

Jadi ya saudara-saudara, Kyungsoo ini sebenernya kesal ketemu Jongin bukan karena dia benci atau dendam. Tapi, karena dia belum bisa _move_ _on_.

Rasanya Kyungsoo udah mau gila gara-gara setiap hari kepikiran mulu. Keliatannya doang cuek, padahal mah deg-degan cuy:)

“Gue dipelet kali ya?” adalah pertanyaan yang sering banget dipertanyakan gak tau ke siapa semenjak mereka putusin buat udahan dua minggu yang lalu.

Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, yang mutusin itu Kyungsoo. Kenapa jadi dia yang gak bisa  _ move on _ ? Kenapa malah Jongin yang keliatan b aja?

“Heh kenapa itu ngobrol sendiri? Gila kamu?”

Kyungsoo noleh ke sebelah kiri, ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ada ibunya berdiri di sana sambil nyembulin kepala ke dalam kamar.

“Kenapa bu?”

“Turun ke bawah, makan. Dipanggilin dari tadi gak nyaut-nyaut. Pas diliatin taunya lagi ngobrol sendiri. Gila kamu?” lagi pertanyaan itu terlontar. Kyungsoo ngedengus tapi ketawa juga akhirnya.

“Gila gara-gara mantan.” Bisiknya sambil bangkit dari acara rebahannya. Tapi ternyata ibunya dengar. “Apa? Kamu gila beneran dek?”

“Enggak. Salah denger itu. Ayo bu, turun.”

Habis acara makan malam, dia naik lagi ke kamarnya. Mau beres-beresin barang. Kyungsoo tuh setiap pergi kerja pasti bawa ransel gede. Isinya? Macem-macem.

Ada setelan baju buat dia ganti kalo urgent. Tisu kering sama tisu basah ada. Parfum ada. Sabun cuci muka ada. Topi ada. Dan, sapu tangan.

“Lah? Kok gak ada?” Kyungsoo bongkar lagi ransel hitam kesayangannya. Perasaan tadi pagi dia bawa itu sapu tangan. Kenapa jadi gak ada?

“Masa ketinggalan di kantor sih?” tanya nya lagi. Dia ngambil ponsel nya di kantong celana  _ training _ yang dia pake trus telepon Taeyong yang biasanya kebagian bersih-bersih kantor sebelum anak-anak pada bubar.

“ _ Halo? _ ”

“Halo. Yong lo ada liat sapu tangan gue yang warna abu-abu itu gak di kantor? Yang biasanya gue bawa.” Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia putusin buat duduk bersila di lantai biar gak terlalu panik.

“ _ Sapu tangan? Gak ada. Botol minum ada tuh, warna abu-abu _ .”

_ Gak nyambung Bambang _ rutuk Kyungsoo.

“Beneran gak ada? Di lantai gitu jatoh, gak ada?”

Ya abis dia bingung aja. Kalo gak di kantor trus hilang di mana? Masa nyecer di jalan?

“ _ Gak ada. Besok deh pagi-pagi gue coba cariin. Siapa tau keselip gue gak liat. _ ” Kata Taeyong lagi. Kyungsoo ngangguk-ngangguk aja. “ _ Thanks  _ Yong. Kabarin gue ya kalo ketemu.”

“ _ Iya. Dah ya, gue lagi nyetir nih _ .”

Helaan napas Kyungsoo keluar lagi. Dia beneran kalap karena sapu tangannya hilang. Kemana?

“Kalo nyecer di jalan....” lirihnya. Tapi dia yakin bukan hilang di jalan. Soalnya itu sapu tangan selalu dia taroh di dalam tas. Gak mungkin nyecer kemana-mana.

Hari ini aja nih dia beneran lupa kapan terakhir ngeluarin sapu tangannya trus narohnya lagi dimana. Bener-bener lupa. Gara-gara Jongin nih.

“Apes bener dah gue.” Kata Kyungsoo. Dia beresin lagi barang-barangnya sambil tetep mikirin sapu tangannya.

Kenapa kok dia panik banget?

Iya soalnya itu peninggalan Jongin. Di sapu tangan itu ada inisial nama Jongin.

Ya gimana enggak susah  _ move on _ kan. Barang bersejarah masih aja dibawa-bawa.

“Semoga besok ketemu deh.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Gak berasa, udah hari Jumat aja. Besok udah  _ weekend _ . Kalo orang-orang libur, Kyungsoo malah masih kerja. Dia kadang hari Minggu pun masih ke kantor buat gantiin  _ shift _ temen-temennya yang sakit. Ya gak papa, membantu teman itu baik. Apalagi kalo poin nya masuk ke dia. Beuh:)

Hari ini Kyungsoo kebagian nganterin paket ke daerah-daerah sekitaran kantornya. Ya paket yang paling jauh dianter paling lima kiloan meter jaraknya. Lumayan lengang lah hari ini pokoknya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo lagi ngaso di  _ sevel _ . Di kursi-kursi yang biasa di sediain di depannya itu loh. Tau gak? Kalo gak tau hayo coba googling sendiri sana.

Matahari hari ini nyengat banget. Apesnya seragam Kyungsoo hari ini warna hitam. Makin-makin deh tuh panasnya. Baju hitam, celana kain hitam, kaos kaki hitam, sepatu hitam, jaket merah. Belom lagi masker. Pengap guys, gak enak banget. 

Kalo lagi nyantai begini tuh, Kyungsoo kadang jadi suka ngehalu sendirian. Dia sering kepikiran gimana ya kalo dia nyari kerjaan lain. Kerja kantoran misalnya,  _ nine to five _ . Kayaknya seru gitu. Cuma duduk doang depan komputer, trus gaji nya gede.

Selain kerjaan, mantan juga gak luput dipikirkan.

Gak tau. Apa ya, kayanya Jongin punya ruang memori sendiri di otak Kyungsoo. Jadi kalo mau di format agak susah. Perlu  _ effort _ lebih. 

Ngehela nafas sebentar, Kyungsoo mutusin buat ngelanjutin tugasnya. Masih ada sekitar lima paket lagi sebelum dia bisa pulang ke rumah. Dia agak menimbang-nimbang waktu ngeliat salah satu paket alamatnya di apartemen sebelah.

Males banget kalo ketemu satpam yang kemaren. Udahlah panas, tambah emosi. Tapi yaudahlah, coba aja dulu. 

Emang kayanya Kyungsoo lagi beruntung hari ini. Dia berhasil masuk ke  _ basement _ tanpa halauan satpam. Jadi dia bisa langsung naik ke unit tujuan. Kali ini lumayan jauh. Unit K, lantai enam. Di apartemen sebelah ini satu lantai untuk dua unit yang berbeda. Lantai satu untuk unit A-B. Lantai dua untuk unit C-D dan seterusnya. 

Gak usah norak. Ini apartemen orang-orang sultan. Kalo menurut lo gak masuk akal, menurut mereka masuk-masuk aja soalnya duit tinggal ambil. 

“K12,” Kyungsoo bacain nomor unit apartemen tujuannya. Di paket cuma ada tulisan alamat lengkap aja. Gak ada nama penerima. Malah tulisannya anonim. Jadi Kyungsoo gak bisa nebak ini kira-kira yang punya paket mbak-mbak apa mas-mas. 

Ya apa aja lah yang penting gak nyebelin.

Kyungsoo tekan bel dan ketuk pintu di depannya tiga kali. “Paket!” Teriaknya waktu bel di samping pintu ngeluarin suara. Suara siapa? Ya suara yang punya apartemen lah. Kan yang punya bisa liat dia dari dalam lewat  _ intercom _ .

“Sebentar!” 

Oh, dari suaranya sih laki-laki.

Tapi kok—

“Kyungsoo?” 

_ Hadeeeeeeehhhhh cobaan apa lagi iniiiiiii  _

Kyungsoo pejamin mata bentar sambil ngelipat bibir. Coba nenangin diri sendiri. 

“Atas nama Mas Anonim?” Tanya dia. Inget, di paket tertulisnya paket untuk anonim. Gak salah kan dia?

“Iya itu gue. Kemaren pesan sengaja gak cantumin nama.” 

_ Gak nanya tuh  _

Kyungsoo buru-buru nge _scan_ _barcode_ di paket trus nyerahin paketnya. “Permisi.” Katanya trus mau kabur. Tapi mana sempat, keburu telat. Tangannya udah ditahan duluan.

“Gak mau mampir?” 

Kyungsoo niupin poninya yang nyembul dari balik  _ helm _ kesal. Dia putar balik badannya, “gak liat, gue lagi kerja?” Katanya. Ketus banget. Padahal, ya begitulah.

“Yaudah gue antar ke bawah. Sekalian gue mau ke  _ sevel _ . Tungguin bentar.” 

Bego nya nih ya saudara-suadara, Kyungsoo nurut aja. Dia malah bengong berdiri di depan pintu sampe yang punya balik lagi keluar trus nutup pintu.

“Ayo, kok bengong?” 

Kyungsoo terkesiap trus balik pasang wajah mode cuek. Ingat, harus terlihat b aja. Gak boleh terlihat belum bisa _move_ _on_. Bisa habis harga dirinya digondol Jongin kalo sampe ketahuan.

“Masih banyak paket yang mau diantar?” Jongin ngelempar pertanyaan lagi. Mereka lagi nungguin  _ lift _ turun dari atas. 

“Masih.” 

Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk. “Besok gak libur?” 

Apa dah ni orang ya? Basa-basi doang apa emang beneran pengen tau?

“Gak.” 

TING

Mereka kompak masuk ke dalam  _ lift _ . Hening. Hening banget. Gak ada yang buka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo males, Jongin juga jadi gimana gitu kalo mau nanya-nanya lagi. Respon Kyungsoo dingin banget abisnya.

Tapi suasan hening tadi langsung berubah begitu  _ lift _ tiba-tiba kaya kehempas jatoh dan lampu di dalam  _ lift _ mati. 

Panik. Jongin panik. Kyungsoo lebih panik lagi karena dia paling benci gelap-gelapan begini. 

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mepet-mepet ke arah Jongin dan megangin tangan Jongin, cari perlindungan.

“Jongin..” panggilnya. Jongin coba buat tenang. Dia nyalain  _ flash _ dari  _ handphone _ nya trus mencet tombol  _ emergency _ . Dua kali, tiga kali, gak ada jawaban. Sampe di percobaan ke tujuh, akhirnya ada yang respon sinyal  _ emergency _ mereka.

“Pak tolong!  _ Lift _ nya mati!” suaranya Jongin kencengin. Takut-takut gak kedengeran.

“ _ Sebentar ya Mas! Kami lagi coba hubungi teknisi! _ ”

Gak sampe dua menit, lampu  _ lift _ nyala lagi. Cuma lampu doang yang nyala, itu pun cuma satu. Ya lumayan seenggaknya gak gelap-gelap amat.

Kyungsoo yang sadar daritadi megangin tangan Jongin akhirnya ngelepasin pegangannya setelah lampu nyala. Dia berdehem malu.

“Kalo takut, gak papa pegangan aja.” Kata Jongin. Jangan lupa senyuman mautnya. Kyungsoo mati-matian nahan supaya gak senyum. Gantinya, dia ngedehem makin kenceng.

Ya tapi dalam hati dia ngerutuk juga sih. Ini paket masih ada yang perlu diantar. Tiba-tiba malah kejebak dalam lift gak tau berapa lama. Sama Jongin lagi, hadeh.

Mau ngasih tahu anak kantor juga gak bisa, gak ada sinyal. Bener-bener ya, kesialan macam apa ini.

Capek berdiri, Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk di lantai. Punggungnya dia sandarin, kakinya dia lipat trus numpuin dagu nya di lutut. Dia ngelirik Jongin yang dari tadi ternyata merhatiin dia dengan posisi masih berdiri dan bersedekap tangan.

“Apa liat-liat?”

Jongin ketawa. Haduh, gemes banget dia sama Kyungsoo.

“Dibuka dulu itu helm sama jaket. Disini pengap. Nanti sesak nafas, gue gak bawa  _ inhaler _ .”

Kali ini, Kyungsoo nurut. Soalnya yang Jongin bilang ada benernya. Kalo dia tiba-tiba sesak napas keadaan lagi darurat gini malah repot.

“Kejebak gini, kalo telat ngantar paket gaji lo dipotong gak?”

“Ya dipotong lah.”

“Trus gimana tuh kalo dipotong?”

Dengan tampang sinis, Kyungsoo jawab “ya lo harus ganti! Gue juga kejebak gini gara-gara lo.” Katanya.

Jongin ketawa aja dengernya. “Yaudah, boleh. Nanti gue ganti.” Jawab Jongin santai. Ngomong sama Kyungsoo yang mode ngegas tuh harus santai dan lemah lembut. Gak boleh tambah di gas, nanti baku hantam.

Mereka diam lagi. Keadaan juga udah mulai pengap karena gak ada udara. Ada untungnya juga kejebak cuma berdua. Kalo rame kayaknya Kyungsoo udah sesak napas dari tadi.

Jongin akhirnya pilih untuk duduk juga. Kakinya dia lipat jadi posisi bersila. 

“Mau main  _ game _ , gak?” Jongin ngeluarin satu uang koin dari saku celananya. Matanya ngelirik Kyungsoo yang diem aja merhatiin. Diem-diem mau.

“Kita main  _ Truth or Dare _ . Lo mau pilih kepala atau ekor?” uang koin itu Jongin bolak-balik. Ngeliatin mana posisi kepala koin dan mana ekor koin ke Kyungsoo.

“Ekor.” Jawab Kyungsoo. Suaranya kecil banget.

Apa Jongin bilang. Kyungsoo tuh diem-diem mau.

“Oke. Gue kepala. Kita mulai ya?”

Uang koin itu Jongin lempar pelan, sampai akhirnya dia tangkap koinnya pake telapak tangan. 

Dan ternyata, posisi atas adalah ekor.

Jongin senyum lebar, Kyungsoo yang berdebar.

“ _ Truth or Dare _ ?” tanya Jongin. 

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, mikir. “ _ Truth _ .” Jawabnya.

“Kenapa jutek? Lo dendam, sama gue?”

“Gak tuh.”

Jongin ngehela nafas. “Jawab agak panjangan dikit, boleh? Gue butuh jawaban yang jelas.”

“Gak. Sini koinnya, giliran gue.” Kyungsoo ngambil koin dari tangan Jongin trus dia lempar lagi. Apes banget, yang keluar malah ekor lagi. Liatin aja tuh muka Jongin bahagia banget. Emang sengaja kayaknya ngajak main beginian biar bisa sekalian ngungkit-ngungkit masalah mereka.

“ _ Truth or Dare _ ?”

Kali ini Kyungsoo pilih, “ _ Dare _ .”

“ _ Hug me, please _ .”

Muka Kyungsoo udah kesel banget. Masih dia tahan-tahan aja nih biar gak nabok muka Jongin yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

“Gak ada yang normal?”

Jongin naikin alisnya sebelah. “Emang peluk teman sendiri gak normal?”

_ Ya kalo lo bukan mantan gue sih normal-normal aja, Zulkidin. _

“Yang lain,” kata Kyungsoo lagi.

“Gak ada.  _ Hug me, please _ .”

Mau gak mau, sambil ngehela napas kasar, Kyungsoo bergerak maju trus peluk Jongin. Gak sampe tiga detik, trus dia balik lagi ke posisi awal. 

Bahaya lama-lama. Nanti jantungnya meledak.

Jongin? Yah walaupun sekejap tapi rasanya bahagia banget. Gak papa, sedikit-sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit.

_ Yeuuuuuu  _

“Oke sekarang giliran gue.” Ucap Jongin.

Kayanya, hari ini Kyungsoo harus banyak-banyak bersabar karena yang keluar lagi-lagi ekor.

“ _ Truth or Dare _ ?” 

“ _ Truth _ .” Jawab Kyungsoo males-malesan.

“Cium pipi atau cium bibir?” 

“Apa-apaan?!” suara Kyungsoo naik satu oktaf. Gila kali ya Jongin tuh?

“Gak boleh banyak protes. Ayo, buruan.”

“Gak mau jawab!” tolak Kyungsoo lagi.

“Jawab aja. Gak bakal gue apa-apain. Gak usah takut gitu mukanya.” Goda Jongin. Gila, kesel banget Kyungsoo liatnya. Lama dia mikir akhirnya di milih jawab, “cium pipi.”

“Oke.” Kata Jongin ambigu. Kyungsoo udah jaga-jaga waktu Jongin tiba-tiba majuin badannya.

“Mau ngapain lo?!” matanya melotot.

“Tadi katanya cium pipi?”

“Ga–“

CUP

Mana sempat protes, keburu telat.

“GILA YA LO?!” teriak Kyungsoo.  _ Shock _ banget dia. Jongin kesurupan apa gimana sih? Tuh, tuh liat. Ketawa-ketawa gak jelas.

“Gak tuh.” Kata Jongin niruin Kyungsoo. Makin sebel aja Kyungsoo rasanya.

“Siniin tangan lo,” lagi-lagi Jongin buka suara.

“Mau ngapain lagi?” tanya Kyungsoo was-was. Jongin senyum aja. Heran, gak pegel apa tuh bibir senyum terus dari tadi.

“Siniin aja. Yang ini beneran gak gue apa-apain.” 

Kyungsoo perhatiin ekspresi Jongin. Ngerasa meyakinkan, Kyungsoo ngulurin tangannya. Jongin ngambil sesuatu dari saku  _ hoodie  _ nya, trus letakin barang yang dia ambil tadi di telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot lagi. “Kok bisa sama lo?!”

“Jatuh waktu lo nganterin paketnya Sehun kemarin. Jadi gue simpan.” Jelas Jongin.

“Kenapa lo gak ngasih tau gue?”

“Lo aja gue ajak ngobrol ogah-ogahan. Apalagi kalo gue hubungin lewat  _ chat _ ?”

Ya.. iya juga sih ya.

Koin dilempar lagi sama Kyungsoo dan kali ini yang keluar kepala. Kena juga Jongin akhirnya.

“ _ Truth or Dare _ ?” tanya Kyungsoo. 

“ _ Dare _ .” Jawab Jongin lantang.

“Buat pengakuan.” Ucap Kyungsoo. Dia pengen balas dendam.

Tanpa ragu Jongin jawab, “ _ I love you _ .” 

Tenang Kyungsoo. Tahan, tahan. Jangan terpancing. Jangan tergoyahkan.

“Maksud gue buat pengakuan dosa. Bukan pengakuan yang kayak begitu.” Kyungsoo ngegas. Jongin ketawa, lucu banget muka Kyungsoo merah karena malu.

“Ya kan tadi bilangnya cuma buat pengakuan. Itu kan tadi pengakuan juga.” Bela Jongin.

“Buat pengakuan dosa.” Kata Kyungsoo. Kali ini lebih jelas biar gak ada lagi kesalah pahaman.

Tawa Jongin mereda. Oke, mumpung lagi serius, sekalian aja lah. Kapan lagi kalo bukan sekarang.

“Yang kemarin itu, salah paham.”

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius banget. Kyungsoo juga gak berniat menyela. Dia pengen tau apa yang lagi Jongin mau sampaikan.

“Paket yang isinya set bikini itu, bukan untuk orang lain atau selingkuhan yang kayak lo pikir.”

“Trus kenapa paketnya atas nama lo?” mulai ngegas.

“Iya, makanya dengerin dulu ya?”

Kyungsoo ngedengus.

“Itu paket punya  _ client,  _ gue waktu itu dikontrak sama dia buat jadi fotografer nya. Dia nitip ke gue karena dia mau kasih itu buat pacarnya.”

“Lo, jadi fotografer?” tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Kejutan apa lagi nih?

Jongin ngangguk. “ _ Sorry _ , gue sengaja gak ngasih tau lo kalo gue sebenernya udah mula aktif jadi fotografer dari dua minggu sebelum kita putus.”

“Hah?”

Gimana, gimana?

“Kenapa?”

“Kenapa apanya?”

“Kenapa jadi fotografer?” tanya Kyungsoo. Dia beneran kaget, karena selama ini Jongin gak pernah nunjukin ketertarikan apapun di dunia foto-foto.

“Buat nabung. Bayaran jadi fotografer lumayan gede. Hasilnya bisa gue tabung.”

“Untuk?”

Jongin ketawa miris. “Tadinya, buat gue ajak lo liburan. Inget kan, waktu itu lo bilang mau ke Lombok?”

Kyungsoo termenung. Dia jadi ngerasa bersalah juga. “Jongin, gue gak serius–“

“Tapi gue serius.” Potong Jongin.

“Gue juga serius waktu bilang kalo gue bakalan nabung untuk biaya pernikahan. Tapi, kita sekarang udah kayak begini. Gak apa-apa. Bakalan tetep gue simpan uangnya.”

“ _ Sorry _ ...” lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin geleng-geleng, “enggak apa-apa, Kyungsoo.”

“Nih, giliran lo lagi sekarang.” Jongin nyerahin koin ke tangan Kyungsoo. 

Ekor lagi guys.

“ _ Truth or Dare _ ?” 

“ _ Dare _ .”

“Oke. Gue juga pengen dengar lo buat pengakuan. Apapun itu.” Ucap Jongin.

“Apapun?” tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

“Ya, apapun.” Jawab Jongin memastikan.

Oke. Mungkin gak ada salahnya juga.

“ _ I love you, too _ .”

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
